The Bonds Which Tie
by Kovou
Summary: A totally off cannon story ER story my friend challenged me to write. The events in the story follow a young Boy with a lot of hidden problems left in the care of a certain ER Doc who likewise has delt with many of his own. My first fanfict
1. Chapter 1:Introductions and Golf

Disclaimer_ I don't own ER (Thought I'd very much like to_ _ ) or any type of story episode merchandise associated with said programme. However the characters of Leo, Rebecca and others which appear later are in fact my own characters and are not intended as offence or relation to any other character of the same name or background. Nothing in this story was designed to cause any offence or copyright infringement and great apologies are offered if any of the content in the following story does in fact do this. _

Chapter one: Introductions and golf.

The whine of the air plane was interrupted as the captains voice came over the intercom.

"Ahh...This is your captain speaking. We will be landing in Chicago in precisely 4 minutes, where the temperature is a chilly 38°F that's 3°C ahh...and the time is 07.30 am, on Wednesday the third of February. We hope you have enjoyed your flight and wish you, on behalf of Ami-air, ahh...an enjoyable morning. "

The young boy in seat 14b. Was the only one who heard this announcement; this wasn't because he was the only one interested, or the only one on the flight. It was because he was the only one awake. He sighed to himself and pulled his shirt tighter around him. It was freezing, why the hell he had taken his coat off he couldn't remember now…no that was a lie he could he had taken it off because Mr Johnston had told him he'd be too hot and it had been hot in France when they had left. He rubbed his eyes. His head hurt like hell.

Shooting a glance to the left he saw the tall youngish man sitting next to him, he was asleep, of course, his mouth open slightly as he had been for the past 6 hours and 26 minutes.

The plane began to descend and the boy, although feigning uninterested, sat up straighter to take a look.

Far across the city, in a seat at John H. Stroger, Jr. Hospital of Cook County, Doctor Mark Greene sat and sighed again as he watched his friend set up another shot.

" Doug…how many putts can you do in 10 minutes ?" he asked feeling slightly exassperated.

" Oh I dunno..10 ? " came the answer. Mark choked on his coffee as the other dark haired man went on to explain " That's assuming I putt one ball each minute." He turned and grinned his usual prankster type smile.

" Oh ha ha." Mark replied wiping some of the beverage from the front of his scrubs." Your not funny you know, if I had a dime for every time you.." But he never finished.

" This is a lounge not a golf-course." A Red haired limping woman said indigantly as she very nearly slipped on the miniture ball.

" Yes..but do you see any patients out there? No ? well then we have no one to admit do we, and nothing better to do." Doug told her as he putted another ball.

" Charts ?" Kerry asked as she put her bag away.

" Done" both men said at once.

" Truama ?"

" None so far. None expected." Mark said watching her

" And we have no patients..emergencies..clumsy work men, kids with chicken pox and over protective mothers ?" Kerry asked as she closed her locker door.

" No. Its too cold apparently." Mark smiled in return.

" well then…carry on." She said as she donned her stethoscope and left the room in well masked annoyance. She was defeated.

Doug grinned childishly again at her retreating form. " Just another bea-u-tiful day in city." He said. He put his head down again and swung the golf club gently. The ball sailed smoothly into the overturned coffee mug.

" Oh yeah!" he said happily and set up another shot.

" Oh I have it here…it is someplace.." Mr Jonston was saying to the woman at passport control. The boy rolled his eyes. This was embarrasing, not only had the man yelled rather loudly when the plane had touched down and woken him from his apparent much needed slumber and waking a sleeping infant. But now..now he couldn't find his passport or documents. He sighed loudly as he watched. But the guy'd probably be arrested as a terrorist or something in a few seconds so it didn't really matter.

" Heeh my fathers doing it all the time." The lady with his passport laughed breaking him from his daydream of S.W.A.T men tackling Johnston out of the way. Turning he blinked at her as she held the passport back across the desk to him.

The boy turned as Mr Jonston found his passport at last and sheepishly handed it over. He scowled.

#He..is not, my dad. # he thought bitterly as he supressed the slight cough the tickle in his throat was creating and pushed his way through to baggage claim leaving the Lady blinking in a confused way, unsure what she had said that had obviously offended him so.

Twenty minutes later He was sitting in the back of a hired car looking from the window as the city flew past. Mr Johnston, in the front pressing his horn every now and then. # Meep meep!# It went. He felt like road runner. Actually..no he didn't he felt hot, bothered, cold, annoyed and lonely. Not a bad list for someone who just got a free trip to america he mused and gave a little couch to stop the presistant itching in his throat.

" Êtes-vous bien ?" Johnston asked looking at the child through the rear view mirror. He wasn't sure if he spoke English, his parents had that was sure but so far the only thing he had heard from the boy's mouth was French (and some interesting streams of abuse). Not much French at that. He was a rather quiet child; he hadn't touched the magazines Johnston had bought him at the airport, or eaten anything that he had seen.

"Très bien…pourquoi? "The boy responded, instantly on guard.

Johnston decided to drop it and instead of further enquiry he nodded his head once in a never mind gesture and kept quiet for the rest of the journey.

"I'm telling you. If you were to get about three hours a day practice. Then you'd have a swing like Tiger Woods." Doug said convincingly as he and Mark emerged from the lounge. At that a young intern appeared.

"Doctor Greene...Dr Anspaugh is holding a meeting…he says he sent you a memo and you're late..." she said sheepishly

"Three hours hu? More like three seconds. Can you cover for me?" Mark asked even as he walked towards the elevator

His companion looked around at the empty treatment areas, chairs and waiting area and caught the eye of the few people mingling around the desk, Jerry's smile and Carol's laugh.

"It'll be a push but I think I can manage. You just go have fun" he called after his friend and joined in the chuckle as Mark turned and raised his eyebrows, walking backwards.

Twenty minutes later Doug held his elbows on the desk and fixed his eyes on Jerry and the little paper football. "Feel lucky?" he asked not moving. Jerry smiled and flicked the paper ball hard it soared through the air and. into the trashcan then onto the floor. Miles away from Doug's finger made goal posts. Doug laughed.

"That's twenty bucks Jerr."

"Aww Doctor Ross no fair, I blinked my eye's been hurting all day it's like on fire. Do-over." He scrabbled.

"Yeah? If it's that bad maybe I should take alook...or better yet" he picked up the phone "get one of my friends up in ..."

"Twenty you said?" Jerry said putting his finger on the phone cradle and reaching for his wallet.

"Excusez-moi docteur? " A voice interrupted. Turning he saw a tall looking man, very thin, in a black suit.

"I'm Doctor Ross, can I help you?" he asked slowly approaching the window.

"Ahh you speak English. Good. I' am sorry I did not think hehe having been in France for so long it just pops out...too long perhaps." He laughed at himself.

Doug came round the desk and noted a teenage boy he hadn't spotted before, dressed in high-tops, jeans a red t-shirt and what looked like a black and grey checked shirt under his coat. This really, wasn't heavy enough for this type of weather in Doug's opinion.

He looked nothing like his Father, assuming that's who the guy was. He must have been about twelve maybe thirteen, tallish with spiky styled sandy hair, brown eyes and a slightly tanned complexion, though he looked rather flushed in the face. He looked up at Doug and stared him directly in the eyes. And immediately the suffering and self pity in the boy was thrown into the open air between them. His mother used to say that the eyes were a window to the soul, if that was true he had just seen into the traumatic life of this teenager and scarily enough the boy had just seen into his. The man was speaking again. His breath smelt funny, as though he had a few teeth decaying and hadn't gotten it seen to.

"I am looking for Doctor Mark Greene…he works here yes? We have tried his home but there is how you say. No one on the farm?" he laughed at himself showing his yellowing teeth.

"Yes, well Doctor Greene does work here but he has been called away to a meeting. Like I said I'm Doctor Ross, the ER's paediatric attending if it's about your son I'm sure we can accommodate..."

"..Ahh no you miss understand I am not the boy's father. I must see Mark Greene. You see..." He looked over at the boy who looked back and him unfalteringly then drew Doug around the desk and out of ear shot.

The boy gave the back of the mens' heads a look and raised an eyebrow. Ok then he thought to himself and dug into the pockets of his jeans. Producing a dollar he walked over to one of the vending machines. Got himself a coke and a bar of chocolate and sat down to enjoy them.

"…so you see, I was sent with the boy to find Doctor Greene. " Johnston finished. Doug rubbed his chin. He had been right that kid had been through some hell of a time. The man was watching him expectantly. He looked back at the boy then the man and made a quick decision.

"Ok then...umm if you, if you go through those doors and up to the fifth floor...in fact...Jeanie ! " he said as he grabbed the passing woman " Could you take Mr Johnston to the meeting Marks in and wait with him for it to end please ?" he asked.

Jeanie looked between the two in a confused way. She was about to go on a break and Doug should have known that. She opened her mouth to tell him so when he noted an urging, almost a pleading in his face. She turned slightly and looked at the boy sitting then back at Doug and the man and smiled warmly. The doctor wanted rid of this guy for some reason apparently, so she'd play along. "Of course." She said in her most professional voice" If you would follow me." As she led Johnston away she looked back at Doug and mouthed 'You owe me one'

"He speaks French!" Johnston called back before they vanished into an elevator, meaning the boy.

"What on earth was all that about?" Jerry asked as Doug came back.

"Someone looking for Mark." He shrugged simply before adding " What's open?" he asked noting that there were now one or two patients being tended to.

"Carol's got a possible broken thumb in one, and carter took a dizzy all over in two, so anything else. "Came the reply before the phone went off and the desk clerk went off to answer it. "Mum...im working!" he said in a low embarrassed way.

"Right." Doug said mainly to himself. He came silently around and watched the boy finish his drink and throw it up and straight into the trash.

"Nice shot." He said with a smile as he came closer. " Mind if I sit down" he asked he waited a few moments then sat figuring that he got no reply because as Johnston had said, the boy could only speak French.

"So, I'm Doctor Ross, I'm a friend of Mark. Mr Johnston went to get him. He left you with me for now; I was thinking…we could go sit over there, with your bag." He pointed towards a curtained bed. "How's that sound?"

"Leo." The boy said.

Doug blinked. "Leo?"

"My Name. It's Leo. "The boy repeated.

"You speak English?" Doug asked.

"Yes, I was born here, we moved to France when I was about one or something, I speak English and French."

"Mr Johnston told me you only spoke French."

"He didn't ask, I didn't tell" Leo shrugged as he watched Doug chuckle. He smiled after a few seconds and soon he was chuckling too.

"Well, at least I know you do know how to smile and laugh. I take it you haven't done much of that this last six months or so?" Doug asked.

Leo stopped laughing, he looked a bit sad. "Heh...yeah. He tell you then?"

"About your parents?"

"Yeah"

"Yes, only because I wouldn't let him passed until he did. But don't worry your secrets safe with me. Trust me I'm a doctor" he winked

Leo smiled slightly.

"So, we gunna go grab a seat then before this place fills up?" Doug asked again trying to keep the mood cheerful

"Leo stood. Sure." He said and followed Doug as he bent down, picked up the boys duffel bag and headed in the direction of a curtained area.

Mr Johnston sat looking tired and agitated. The girl had waited until he had assured her he would not kidnap Dr Greene and that she could leave. She did so reluctantly albeit but she did so. When Greene emerged from the room with another doctor, with a crutch he seemed annoyed.

"Kerry I don't care I'm not going to have three boards and none of them will be free standing or roller." He said as he passed Johnston stood up. Mark almost walked into him but looked up in time.

"Excuse me." He said and went to go around; Johnston stepped to the side blocking him again causing Mark to lower his eyebrows.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"You are Doctor Greene? "

"Yes..." Mark replied slowly, suspiciously.

"I am Mr Henry Johnston from the department of social and children's services. "

"Rachel!" Mark asked worriedly.

"Ahh no, sorry I do not know Rachel. I am here concerning a young boy…" He checked his file for a moment. "Leo Thomas Greene?" he asked. "Your sister Rebecca's son." He finished and closed the file.

"Half-sister. Is she alright?" he asked concerned.

"Ahh no, no I'm afraid she is not Mr Greene. Sorry Doctor Greene. She was killed, in a very unfortunate car accident. Her fiancé and she were killed immediately on impact. Her son, your nephew was thrown from the car. He sustained no injury save a broken arm and ribs. "

"How long ago..." Mark asked.

"Six months or so now." He noted the sudden furious and disbelieving look in Marks face and hurriedly continued "It took a long time to find your sisters will and for the boy to speak to any of us. He was very upset. As you can imagine."

"Half-sister" Mark said again from habit. He still couldn't believe what this man was saying to him and the tone he was using. He sounded like he didn't really care.

"I ahh I take it you and you're sister, sorry half-sister did not get on well?"

"No. We met twice once when I was younger when it came out my father had had an affair and again before she moved to France, Leo was 5. "

"Well you Doctor Greene have been named the boys legal guardian. There is no next of kin save you; the grandmother is dead there are no records on the fiancé's side. As it stands if you do not take the boy in, I have instructions to place him in the care of Chicago children's department and return to France." He finished seeming very business like in Mark's eyes.

"And so he says to me he says Doc, you got to help me this pains killing me I can't walk."

Leo giggled. "So what did you do?"

"Me? I cut the top of his shoes off and Pop out his toes come and he sighs with relief and goes 'Thanks doc your great thank you so much."

"Then what?"

"I charged him $400 for my services"

Leo laughed again rocking slightly on the bed he and Doug were sitting on. "You didn't!"

"Well no. I didn't but it makes for a good end of the tale hu?" Doug winked.

Leo laughed again which turned into a bout of coughing, a dry cough that lasted a few minutes. Doug watched his brow furrowing with concern as he cast an expert eye on the teen. The coughing stopped and Leo reached for his second can of Coke. He took a mouthful and swallowed as he watched Doug get up from the bed.

"Where ya going?" he asked

"To get rid of this lot." He said indicating the wrappers of the candy bars they had both eaten "We can't have your tall friend with the bad teeth coming back and you passed out with a can of coke and a tracker bar..." he grinned again.

Leo smiled nervously. "Two cans of coke." He corrected.

"Oh-ho...Ok Two cans of coke… and a tracker bar "Doug said as he bent down to check if any more remained on the floor. Leo shook his head at the doctor's antics and turned to watch as a crying couple went past. The older man was half carrying the woman who was weeping. Bitterly.

"Happened?" he heard a nurse quite close by ask. "Car wreck. Killed... their son." Came a reply. Leo's blood ran cold as he heard the words echo inside his ears and then in his head, heard again the squeal of breaks and frightened yelling. Felt the impact…

Doug straightened. And dumped his rubbish into the nearest bin. He sat down again on a stool. "So, you a baseball fan?" he asked dusting his hands off. He looked up after getting no reply.

Leo started into space past Doug, his eyes unfocused. He had looked slightly pale before, now he looked positively ashen.

"You ok there champ?" Doug asked. His smile faltered when again, he got no reply.

"Leo?" he asked and craned his neck to look into the boys eyes. He turned and looked in the direction Leo was staring, seeing nothing but blank wall he turned back. Leo didn't move, his chest rose and fell with each breath but he made no sign he heard Doug at all.

"Leo." He said and gave the boy a little shake. When again this gave no response He picked up the boys wrist and let it go. It fell down onto the bed. Doug looked at him worriedly and un-hooking a light from his pocket he shone it quickly into the boys wide terrified eyes.

"Leo. Can you hear me? " he asked. A few more seconds lapsed.

"Leo!" Doug said loudly as he felt for a pulse. It beat quickly against his fingertips and though the boys heart itself had slipped into his wrist and was trying to burst out though it. He snapped his fingers of his free hand in front of the boy's eyes.

That did something, the boy blinked. Once, twice and looked around him.

"You all right?" Doug asked looking at him intently.

"I...uh...yeah ... sorry was miles away...day-dream "he said and laughed again.

Doug gave him a suspicious look. He didn't look all right. "You blanked out. Nearly three minutes." He explained slowly.

Leo laughed again. "Really? I'm sorry I was just...uhh hehe was a good day dream I guess."

Doug hummed slightly "Leo, I think you should let me take a look..." he started but was interrupted as his would be patient suddenly jumped down from the bed and ran out into the corridor.

"Uncle Mark!" He exclaimed as he ran straight into the other doctor.


	2. Chapter 2: Dead ducks and soaring arrows

Chapter two: Dead ducks and soaring arrows

Doug turned and watched as Mark hugged the boy. Then after a few moments held him at arms length and looked him over. They exchanged some comment with Mark looking somewhat confused about something. Leo nodded a couple of times and nodded in Doug's direction.

Mark watched his nephew for the first time in seven years. He looked so much like Marks own father had, except the hair colour that was presumably like his own fathers. Johnston had told Mark the fine details of what was going to happen and basically it was without saying Mark would take the boy in. He had to; he wouldn't see one of his own family homeless, penniless and without a soul in the world.

"So you're going to come stay with me. That ok?" he finished lamely.

Leo smiled showing off a set of perfectly even neat white teeth, a nice contract to Johnston's Mark thought. "Sounds great" he said.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to your Mom's funeral Leo. I would have if I had of..."

"Its fine..." the boy said his expression suddenly darkening. " I don't mind it's alright."

Mark nodded and made a mental note that this topic was obviously off the lets talk about list.

"Ok." He said simply. There were a few minutes of awkward silence between the two.

Doug watched from his seat as a conversation started again, they both laughed then, quiet suddenly Mark bent down and put his hand on the boys shoulder and drew him into another hug.

The gentle thud of water against window caused Leo to turn over in his bed and stare at the rain. But it hadn't been that specific Thud that had woken him. It had been the Thud in his head. It had been about a month or so since Mr Johnston had left him with Mark in the ER. And he still didn't feel really at home. True his uncle had gone out of his way to make him feel welcome. But this new bed wasn't his bed, these sheets were not his sheets and though the blanket at the bottom of the bed had been brought from his room in France, the smell of his home and family were fading. It wouldn't be long before it was long gone only a memory, which could never be renewed.

In the distance he heard a rumble of thunder and a bleeping that told him it was about 8 am, Mark had obviously gotten up earlier and left already for his shift. Turning again he pushed the hair from his sweaty brow and made an attempt to sit up. The world reeled sickeningly and he had to lie down again.

"Urgh..." he said out loud to the empty apartment. He imagined his mother coming in to his room with hot glasses of orange juice and a cool compress. Closing his eyes against the memory as well as the wave of nausea that was about to hit him again, he sat up and swung his feet out of bed.

"Right task one over. Task two make it to the shower without...throwing...up..." he said aloud to himself and, leaning heavily on the wall, started a slow procession to the bathroom.

Over at County Mark stepped from the wet and wild day and into the dry hospital shaking the water from his coat as he went. Thunder rumbled loudly over head.

"Morning folks! Beautiful day isn't it?" he said as he walked passed the desk and into the lounge. He stopped at the door for a few seconds and then shook his head. "'Morning Doug… Carter" he added as the younger doctor smiled at him and left the room.

"Hey." Doug called from inside his locker. "Mark has you seen my stethoscope I had it last night..."

"Cant help you…it isn't in with your golf clubs is it?"

Doug smiled and came from his locker. Holding the require instrument.

"Funny. How's the boy?" he asked in a conversational way as he watched Mark pull some scrubs on.

"Leo?" Mark asked tying a shoe. "He's doing fine. Haven't had much luck transferring his school records yet but they should be threw at the end of the week."

"Good...uhh have you thought anymore about the phase out thing?"

"He's done it three times but only when he's here. " Mark replied looking up He returned to his shoe while speaking. " But I spoke to Mallory…she's one of the psyche interns, specialises in child grievance counselling, she says it's a perfectly normal thing to do at this stage especially what Johnston told me. He was in the hospital over there for a good while... She said it's possible he's scared of doctors, be worried if he didn't do it. Apparently it'll go away by itself when he has a chance to mourn. Though I am considering…making him an appointment." At this Mark slammed his locker shut.

"Oh?"

"Yeah… He's obviously gone a bit mad. Like last night for example he informed me at dinner that my mothers mac'n'cheese recipe wasn't supposed to taste like that and I couldn't cook it very well. He then went on to suggest we should consider ordering take out."

Doug smiled. "And?"

Mark said nothing for a few minutes as he pinned his badge on, adjusted his stethoscope and opened his locker again to put his shoes back.." And…I ordered take out. He threw the rest of the pasta stuff out while I got my wallet." He closed the locker door and watched Doug shake his head and look at his shoes.

"I tell you Rachel was much easier to look after."

"Yeah but on the bright side…at least you don't have to worry about wandering around in your boxers." Doug called after the retreating form of Mark.

Leo opened his eyes and let the hot water fall on his face for a few moments before reaching over and turning the shower off. It hadn't helped. He still felt awful, he hadn't felt right since coming here. Actually he hadn't felt right since. The accident. So that's what he put it down to. Stress levels or something is what the psychiatrist had told Johnston, and as it was obviously that he hadn't bothered telling anyone. Especially not Mark.

He dried himself roughly with a towel and surveyed himself in the condensation drenched mirror. There he was as always but so different than he had been the last time he looked. Before, where a young tanned smiling teen had been now stood a pale, flushed wide eyed boy who looked like he was going to collapse or burst into flames at any second. Making up his mind he pulled a pair of jeans on and scrambled with a shirt, not undoing the buttons and simply pulling it over his head. Grabbing his new door keys and the money Mark had left he shrugged a coat on and left the apartment.

"I'm telling ya it was THIS BIG" the man was saying. His wife shook her head lovingly at him.

"Please take no notice Doctor Greene. He's a silly fool who thinks that fishing is the world."

The man smiled up at his wife "Aye well you'll not be complaining when I bring home the biggest fish in the world…mark my words he'll be a record breaker yet!"

Mark smiled in a tolerant way as he examined his patient's abdomen. In it a large fish hook had gotten caught and caused a nice slash but there didn't appear to be any real damage.

"You were really lucky this time. Mr Dellrion We'll have you stitched up and out fishing again in no time." He smiled again and whipped his gloves off. "Ill have someone come and see to you in a few minutes ok. If you have any problems just call me."

Mrs Dellrion smiled "Thank you Doctor." She called after Mark as he walked back over to the admit desk.

"Who's on sutures?" he asked

"I am" Jeanie said from the floor where she was picking up a file she had evidently dropped.

"Good, got a good one for you...54 year old male, fishing accident ripped himself a new belly button. Labs are done and back just needs a sew and then ship 'im out." Mark said holding out the file to her.

She rose, took it and smiled "Great." She said and went to deal with the case.

"Can I get some help here!" someone called from the hall. Mark rushed around to see two people being carted in by paramedics.

"What we got?" he said pulling gloves on.

"30 year old female and 28 year old male, car versus bicycle. Male conscious and coherent, Bp 120/90. Pulse Ox..."

"IT never rains but it pours!" Mark said over the paramedic. "Ok trauma two for the woman. Kerry! You got the other one?"

"Yes. "Came the reply as both patients and teams vanished into their designated rooms.

About ten minutes later Doug dropped into a chair and put his chart down. "Ha done. And just in time for lunch"

"Done?" Carol asked as she hurried past "No way"

"Yes way. No more puking toddlers. No broken bones. No coughs or sniffling kids. Its lunch time" he chuckled as she shook her head and went on with what she had been doing.

"Oh poor kid. " One of the other nurses said as she went past. Doug turned

"What was that?"

The Temp desk clerk was nodding "Yeah he looked awful..." hearing Doug she turned. It had been her that had started the conversation. She was new and hadn't much experience with the ER. But she had seen Doug about the past day or so and had come to associate him with kids.

"Oh Doctor Ross didn't see you there. Yeah this kid asked for Mark I told him he wasn't here right now and he'd have to wait I'd get someone else to see him in a few minutes. Didn't see you there." She giggled nervously.

Doug scowled slightly and stood. "Where?" he asked and she pointed.

"He said he'd come back in a half hour or so. Said uhh. 'No, don't like Doctors just want Mark.' Or something"

Looking he caught sight of Leo just leaving the seating area and rushed round the desk and out to catch up.

It took a few seconds and Doug found himself marvelling how quickly the boy had gotten out of the ER. He was nearly at Doc Magoos when Doug caught up with him.

"Leo. Marks in a trauma right now but you can come into the lounge to wait." He panted. The boy turned and looked up at the doctor.

"Hey. Yeah they said I'll come back in a while." He smiled back.

Doug looked at him and frowned. "Hey you look like hell." He said. He bent down to look at Leo at the child's height and reached out to push back the boy's hair and placed the back of his hand on his clammy forehead. He felt the hot sweaty brow and a flinch under his touch.

"You're burning up. Back inside." He said as he began directing the teenager back to the hospital doors.

"No its fine really I'm ok just wanted to say hi to Uncle Mark. Find out what's for dinner..." Leo argued as he swayed slightly.

Doug noticed and taking hold of both of Leo's shoulders he walked back with him. "Yeah...sure..." was all he said.

Leo sighed He didn't want to go with Doug and show himself up. It had taken a lot of energy and will power to get this far into the hospital without turning and running for the hills. As he thought that he considered where the nearest hill actually was. The steady drizzle of rain beat down sending droplets into the back of his neck. He shivered and noted Doug was getting wet, and even through his protest was being ignored, the feelings of gratitude and the Doctors directed steps he felt the burning of fear rise in him.

"I told you I'm fine..." he started again and struggled against Doug's grasp. By this time their procession had gotten him as far as the ambulance bay, so for now they were at least out of the rain. Leo struggled again. Suddenly he felt his body being spun around and found himself staring into a pair of brown eyes.

"Now you listen to me. " Doug was saying in a low voice, so as not to draw too much attention to them both. He didn't sound threatening yet He still had hold of the boy's shoulders.

"I don't care what you think, or what you want you're twelve years old, you're legal guardian happens to be a close friend of mine and my judgement is you're unwell. You can not just walk into a hospital looking like you're about to collapse and expect no one to say anything about it."

Leo opened his mouth to protest again but Doug continued talking over him.

"No listen to me. I am a Doctor; what's more I am a Kids Doctor. If I tell you that you're sick then believe me I'm right. You're not going anywhere until I've checked you out and that's the end of it." He said meaningfully and straightened turning the boy again he marched him into the ER.

The clerk at the desk looked up as they both past.

"Oh good you caught up with him. Doctor Greene's out of trauma but he's taking his patient up to...oh...well he's taken her somewhere, she had a stroke...or was that she...well I'm not sure." She chuckled again.

Leo raised an eyebrow at the obviously weird and crazed woman at the desk but Doug simply nodded at her as he marched Leo past and into the first empty room he found.

"Where's Jerry?" he asked

"He's on holiday this week."

Leo nodded his acknowledgement and silenced himself as the walked. Finally he asked;

"By check you out, you mean quick look and off we go?" when, right next to the bed and sure he couldn't get past him to run for it, the doctor let him go.

"Sit." He said simply as he reached for a thermometer. Leo did so. Hoisting him up and onto the bed. He swung his feet slightly.

"I'm sorry Doctor Ross..." he said after a few seconds silence had lapsed. " I just. I don't. I don't really like Doctors much. No offence."

"None taken" Doug replied as he capped the thermometer and placed it in Leo's ear.

"Its. Just well since the accident. I've always kind of been scared of doctors. And then there were like millions of them all over the place…and my doctor. He was on holiday or something and couldn't be reached so I was with a load of strangers. It was horrible." He tried to explain.

Doug watched him from behind. He had probably been a bit too harsh with the kid.

"Look... I'm sorry if I..." he started but the thermometer's beeping interrupted.

"101.3." He declared as he came back around and pulled a stool over to the bed.

"You have a fever."

Leo sighed "I know." He said,

Doug raised his eyebrows. "There, uhh anything else you know?" he asked

Leo looked up at him His eyes almost pleading, yet the doctor's gaze never faltered never changed. He was intent on this and nothing Leo could do would stop him.

"Head hurts. Ears hurt. Throat hurts. Need I go on? "He offered and looked at the floor.

Doug watched. He wasn't stupid he could tell by looking that the kid's heart rate must be going through the roof. If he didn't like hospitals this was probably his worst nightmare come true. His Uncle, a doctor, working with lots of doctors. Then being frogmarched into a hospital by a doctor. He sighed slightly in thought.

"Kay. Well, why don't we make a deal?" Leo looked up at him in a confused way

"A deal?"

"Yeah a deal." He repeated. "You let me examine you, and I promise that it'll just be me and no one else. How's that sound?"

"What about Mark?" Leo asked suspiciously.

"Yeah well if Mark asks we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Ok? "

Leo looked thoughtful for a second. "Ok." He nodded eventually.

"Right." Doug said all business. "Off with the shirt and coat" He commanded.

He stood and drew the curtains facing the window while Leo silently complied.

Sitting down again Doug took his stethoscope from where it had been draped rather artistically, in Leo's opinion, across his shoulders and plugged the device into his ears.

"I won't hurt you Leo." He said again as the boy shrank away slightly as he approached. He placed the bell of the instrument on the Childs chest and instantly felt how much the boy was trembling under his touch. As though he had gone from being Doug, uncle marks mate, to Doctor Ross Evil guy to be feared.

"Relax..." he tried again. " I'll make another deal with ya. If you feel any pain, any pain whatsoever I want you to say a code word and I'll stop what ever I'm doing."

"Code word?" Leo asked suspiciously.

"Yeah Like..." he faltered for a moment as he tried to think of one.

"Banana?" Leo ventured helpfully.

Doug smiled. "If you like."

Leo nodded and seeing this Doug returned to his examination. "Deep breath "he instructed.

Mark sighed heavily and looked at his watch. Time hated him today it seemed. Already, after only being on duty for 2 hours, he had gotten a trauma that had gone into seizures mid CT, a rather disgruntled husband who had threatened to 'Bash' Carter, and now, he was stuck in an elevator.

"Don't worry Doctor Greene. We almost got it. "The voice, who had declared himself as a work man yelled. The elevator rumbled slightly, then. The lights went out.

"Oh...i do not believe this..." Mark said indignantly.

"Ohh my Bad" the call came again ten minutes later or so. "Pulled the wrong wire…nearly fixed" Again the elevator shuddered, violently this time. Mark stumbled as it swayed his heart leaping upwards in sudden fright. He hit the side of his head on something.

"Oww." He grumbled as the elevator stopped and sudden bright light flooded him. He blinked a few times.

"There ye are Doc oot and safe as houses!" the workman said.

"Yeah thanks" Mark replied as he hastily removed himself from the man, his tool of death and headed for the desk.

"Mark, been looking all over for you..." Carol said as she spotted him.

He reached for a chart and found only three there. "If it's about administration take it to Kerry." He said grumpily turning.

Carol looked confused" No...Jenn called she said Rachel wont be coming over to stay this weekend she has a camping trip. "

"Oh I always loved camping..." Maggie interrupted. "Think they still do the campfire songs and such?"

Carol laughed and the pair began reminiscing.

"Who's going Camping?" Kerry asked as she approached

"From what I gather Marks daughter" Jennie replied appearing almost from nowhere.

"Ok guys!" Mark said rather loudly. "Can we doing something better than standing listening to my phone messages!" he said grouchily.

Everyone looked at each other and smiled. Murmuring their agreement the congregation dispersed leaving Mark on his own.

The doctor sighed and shaking his head turned to put his hand on the first chart. The holder was empty.

"Guys!" Mark called in annoyance. When no one replied he half stormed over to the board and surveyed it.

"Leo Greene?" he demanded looking at the temp desk clerk. He spotted Doug's name on the sign off and waved a hand to silence her" Never mind." He said and left.

"Ruuude" The clerk said mainly to herself and returned to her magazine.

"No...Ahh...say ahh." Doug said again as he held the light steady.

Leo sighed and rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. Noticing this Doug raised his eyebrows and added.

"Hey don't give me that. You nearly jumped a mile when I touched your glands. Now open up. "

The boy laughed slightly and did so. "AHH." He said. He felt a lot more relaxed now. Something he really hadn't thought possible before. Doug hmmed and opened his mouth to say something when the curtains swung back

"Leo!" Mark exclaimed causing the boy to jump in a mixture of surprise and fright, very nearly swallowing the tongue depressor. Doug snatched it out of the way only just in time.

"Uncle. Mark..." Leo gasped between violent coughs. He retched slightly. Then made a face.

Mark watched him for a second. "You alright?" he said concerned Taking the chart Doug offered and flipping through.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit hot."

Mark put the chart down and came closer. Un- hooking his stethoscope he listened to his nephew's chest then put a hand on his forehead.

"How long have you felt like this?" he asked in his concerned Doctor voice.

"Couple of days…I didn't want to worry you." Leo said looking at his feet again.

"Ahemm..." Doug cleared his throat. "Uhh Mark you think I could have a word with you. Outside..?" he said.

Mark, busy listening didn't move.

"Mark" Doug repeated this time the Doctor seemed to come to himself.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a word…outside" he repeated.

"Uhh sure..." Mark replied and followed Doug out into the corridor.

"He ok?" he asked as soon as the door swung closed.

"Yeah he's ok. Slight fever, swollen glands. I don't think it's anything serious, I'm going to order some IV antibiotics..."

"But?" Mark continued the sentence for him.

"But" Doug agreed "I want to do a chest X-ray Something doesn't sit right with me and I want to be sure. "

Mark nodded. "Yeah I heard a slight rattle. You think it could be due to the injuries he suffered during the car accident?"

"Maybe. I'll let you know when the x-rays done Kay."

"Doug he's my nephew..." Mark said sounding a mixture of annoyed and hurt.

"Well, as of an hour ago, he's my patient. He's relaxed with me Mark. And if he suddenly sees you as a Doctor not just his uncle. Well I don't think that's a good idea for him yet."

Mark nodded, his sense giving way to Doug's reason and his parent drive backing down.

"You'll keep me posted?" he called as Doug swung back through the doors. The other Doctor Nodded and disappeared behind curtain.

"He's your nephew" a voice said from behind Mark.

"Yeah...but he's in good hands." Mark replied and turned almost walking straight into Kerry weaver. Kerry blinked at him for a second.

"Mark. You're bleeding..." She said and looked around.

"I am?" Mark asked confused. Touching the side of his head he took his hand away to find it stained red.

"Aw darn...musta nicked it in that damn elevator" He muttered in annoyance.

"Here sit down." Kerry said directing him towards an empty bed.

"No I'm fine really it's a scratch" Mark began to protest.

Kerry pulling gloves on interrupted" Mark" she said

He looked at her. And she continued to bend his head slightly and examine the wound. "Shut up." She finished.


	3. Chapter 3: Time fly's

_Authors note: I admit, the ages are a bit mixed up I'm assuming that Rachel is 11 when she goes to St Louis with her mother and Leo is 15, which would have made him 13 in previous chapters. I understand that this is difficult to accept but it is a totally off canon story so please bare with me _

Chapter three: Time fly's…

Leo rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. With a groan o annoyance he pulled his covers back over his head.

"Leo! " Mark called again. "Come on get up, we'll both be later."

Leo ignored the yells and uttered a mumble. He heard a distinct thump on his bedroom door. He wiggled his toes slightly under the blankets and revelled in the comfort that it brought him. It had been almost two years since he had first come to stay with his uncle, and in that time he had found not only friends and a hobby he had also found something he had never had before. A father figure. True, he had to share this figure with Rachel but he didn't mind that much, after all Mark was originally hers and she was moving to St Louis with her mother in the next few days anyway.

He thought about that and felt guilty for a moment. It was a shame. Both Mark and Rachel seemed so upset over loosing each other. He supposed he should try and talk to his cousin or something; after all he was four years her senior and more mature.

"GET UP NOW! " Mark yelled loudly and Leo knew he had pushed the limit of his uncle's temper. With a quick flick of his feet he had kicked the covers off and was on his feet feeling slightly dizzy at getting up too quick. He started to get dressed.

Mark sighed and emptied scrambled eggs onto a plate. He dropped the frying pan into the sink.

" Yes Jen I am aware of how long it takes to get all this sorted but I cant…No because I have to go to work and drop Leo off at school…Jen I have work… Well because I do! Ok. I know Rachel is my daughter…No..." he rolled his eyes and began buttering toast with the phone under his chin.

"What would you..." he yelled then lowered his voice. " What would you have me do? Hmm leave him on the streets? I have to care for him he hasn't got anyone else. It doesn't mean I love Rachel any less… you're the one moving her to St Louis of all places...look I have to go. Ok...ok...fine...fine then. Look Jen I have work in less than 2 hours. So if you're not going to do anything besides yell at me then...right. Bye." He pressed the button and dropped the phone onto the table in disgust.

"Have a fight with Aunt Jen..." Leo asked as he entered the kitchen and put a pop-tart into the toaster.

Mark sat down at the table and watched. After a few moments he managed a smile. Two years, he mused. It had been two whole years since the day Leo had turned up at the hospital and in that time Marks whole life had changed. The boy before him was no longer skinny and pale looking. He stood in front of him a solidly built teen dressed in blue dungarees and an old army shirt, carrying himself with an air of confidence that certainly hadn't been there before.

"I made scrambled eggs..." Mark stated and pointed to the plates.

Leo looked at the plates and took a deliberate bite from his pop-tart. "I know" he said his mouth full. "I don't like eggs."

"Yes you do. You ate eggs last Friday. I made them for breakfast." His uncle sighed. Was it a teen thing? He pondered. Rachel had told him on the phone only yesterday that she no longer ate meat. He raised an eyebrow to find the boy chuckling at him, a set of braces gleaming on neat teeth, he couldn't resist a smile.

"Geez Uncle Mark. You're getting really gullible in your old age." He chuckled and ducked as his uncle threw a half eaten piece of toast at him.

"O.k. I'll eat the eggs just. After I finish this. I need the sugar hit." He explained with his mouth full of pop-tart.

"One of these days you'll make yourself ill with all that junk food." Mark warned. "Hurry up, we gotta be out of here in ten if im going to drop you at school on time and get to work."

Leo nodded once to show he understood and took a bigger bite. His uncle shook his head and got up in order to find his shoes. Calling as he went. "I mean it; if I have to turn up for work late again Kerry might just beat me to death with her crutch."

Finished with his pop-tart Leo pulled the plate of eggs towards him and began shovelling it into his mouth with his fork. The phone rang and he reached out to grab it from the table.

"Yfhoo?" he said into it as he chewed.

"Hello?"

He swallowed recognising the voice. "Hi Doug. Sorry was eating breakfast."

"Oh ...no problem kiddo I thought id gotten through to Switzerland or something there." The voice told him. Leo chuckled.

"Ahh no such luck. You looking for Uncle Mark?"

"Yep, if he's there. "

"Yeah he is." Leo said and looked around him. Covering the mouth piece he yelled. "Uncle Mark its Doctor Ross!" across the apartment. "He'll be with ya in two secs Doug."

"Thanks. Hows school?" Doug's voice asked. From the sound in the background it was clear he was at work. Leo paused to listen to it for a moment, visualising the comings and goings of the people there. "Leo? You still there?"

"What? Oh...sorry Yeah, schools...going I suppose. I have to go in early today. Battle of the bands is next week and our lead singer got moved because his dad took a new job in the next county or something. How's things up your end? Missing Chicago yet?"

"Sort of. But only because I could escape from the madness that is twins by going to marks. How about you still keeping all right?"

"Yeah. Uncle Mark decided that the rash was the soap we were using." He explained as he watched his uncle return one shoe on and the other in his hand.

"Here he is, see ya later."

Mark took the phone and gave Leo a quizzical look, when the boy simply shrugged he tucked the phone under his chin and began trying to put the boot on. "Doug?" he asked.

Leo vanished into his' cupboard' as he liked to call it to look for his backpack. In truth that's really what his bed room was, a cupboard, albeit a very big cupboard but a cupboard nonetheless. With a few choice posters, his bed and the night stand it was comfy and that's all that mattered. He was fully aware that his uncle's most recent girl friend detested the apartment and his room. He lay on his stomach across his bed and pulled the backpack from under it.

"Ok Leo lets go." Mark called, the jangle of keys signifying he was off of the phone and standing at the front door.

"Coming!" he called and hoisting the bag onto his back he straightened and left, closing the door behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shone heavily down on Chicago, making a nice change from the rain. As passers by stopped to chat with friends or idly wandered with nothing better to do than bask in the warm Leo wandered down the path to the schools entrance. He heard the car drive off and counted. A shrill bleat of a horn made him smile and raise his hand carelessly over his head as Mark took off towards county.

He pushed the doors open and stepped thankfully into the cool air of the hall. At least the AC was working. A few people glanced at him as he walked past, it was early with little over an hour before class started and no one was truly awake to pay anyone else much attention. He hummed to himself as he pulled his head phones over his ears and headed towards his locker.

A girl with short, spiky blue hair stood leaning against her locker talking with two identical boys, twins. She had her arms crossed across her chest and continually glanced at her watch.

"He's late and so is Billie." She stated and heaved a long sigh.

"He'll be here. You know he will he said so." One of the twins murmured. Earning him a scathing glare.

"Really Ria, Leo said he'd be here so he Will Tony's right. And Billie's mom probably had to help her with the drum kit right? So she's bound to be late. Chill out." The other twin tried. He turned and spotted Leo coming, his face split into a wide cheeky grin.

"See" he said smugly as his twin's face mirrored his and broke into a, somewhat nervous, grin.

"Guys." Leo said, pulling his ear phones off and opening his locker.

"Guys!?" Ria flared. "You're late and you say guys? No explanation nada? Just guys!! We've been here for an hour already. Do you think I like being here two hours early?"

"I'm sorry. My uncle had work and I over slept. I saw Billie; she's setting up her Kit in the hall. And Mr Bell guaranteed we had the place booked for this morning." He closed his locker and nodded at the other boys.

"Alex, Tony." He said by way of greeting.

Alex clapped a hand around Leo's shoulder and hugged his tightly to his side. "Leave it to Leo to sail in and calm the tide of storm that is Ria without breakfast." He exclaimed and ducked as the girl aimed a blow at his dark haired head.

His twin smiled nervously again and stood watching the three for a moment." Ah...shouldnt we...shouldnt we go?" he asked nodding his head down the corridor.

"What is you glitch dude?" Ria asked, looking sideways at Leo

They walked quickly and he turned to look at her, his eyebrows raised in a puzzled look. "Who me? Nothing why?"

"Ill tell you why. Because Micky had to leave that puts you in number one spot, you're our guitarist and the only one out of these halfwits who can sing." She nodded her head at the twins.

"I'm hurt!" Alex said shaking his head sadly. "Aren't you Anthony? I think you and I should go be in our own band and leave these lovers to it Yeah I can see it now. Alexander and Anthony Black take America by storm..."

"Get a grip!" the girl told him. "And I told you already, Leo and I are just friends. You know im waiting to ask Jac out after we win at the battle of the bands."

"Why's winning this year so important to you Ria. We could have replaced Mick and entered next year?"

"Because dolts. This year's winner gets to do two gigs outside of the school, one opening for the opening band at the Union recording festival. You know as sort of the junior teens aww how sweet deal and the other at the hospital your uncle works with. We'll be part of the charity event. The closing band."

"Oh well that makes a world of difference. I am stoked about embarrassing myself singing off key with all my uncles work mates and my uncle and the people ill be working for during the summer watching." Leo said sarcastically.

The girl looked at him. "It's a good cause; they are raising money for this like ultra cool kids thingy or something. And it'll look good for them if you, one of the doctor's kids are a member of the band."

"The old man still making you volunteer this summer?" Alex asked.

"Hey he's not my dad ok...and leave him out of this. "Leo flared, shoving his way past he went into the music room.

The three friends looked at each other. "He only got one pop-tart this morning I'll bet." Tony said softly. They followed.

A girl with similar blue dungarees to Leo's was busy playing on a set of drums as they approached the stage. She had her long blond hair tied back in a pony tail out of the way. She continued to play ignoring her comrades and the tune went faster and faster, finally reaching a loud and impressive climax.

"Nice Bill!" Ria yelled as she pulled herself onto the stage. Leo was already there, tuning the guitar swung over his back.

The other girl smiled, her face flushed slightly. "Thanks…are we ready?"

Leo looked up as the twins who took their respective places. Ria took her position at the front and tapped her microphone.

"Yep... let's kick it off with I love rock and role. Ready guys...5.6.7.8"

Billie leapt right into the song at her queue. Leo stuck a cord on his guitar closely afterwards as Alex followed on the bass.

As Ria began signing Tony ventured out carefully on the keyboard. Their version was different slightly to the original but that was what made it good. Leo mused as he added his voice to the backing singers;

"I love rock n' roll ...So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll ...So come an' take your time an' dance with me."

Alex added his semi-scream. And they launched back into the second chorus. He waited…then at Ria's slight nod went into his quick guitar solo.

Mark Fumbled slightly with the scope, the cords were a mess, he pushed the tube through as the alarms, the constant voices of people, worried, yelling, banging metal objects off each other sounded around him. The music of his life.

"Doctor Greene..." Someone said tentatively.

"I almost. Got it…"he said, his tongue between his teeth, finally the cord slipped easily in and he withdrew the wire.

"I'm in bag 'er."

The nurse obliged and the alarms stopped. "Stats stabilising. Nice save Doctor Greene."

"All in a days work. Page surgery let them know we're on our way up with her. Carter she's all yours."

He pulled his gloves off and headed back into the corridor, aiming for the admit desk.

"Greene!" he heard the call and stopped with a sigh. Spinning on his heel he found a very irritated Romano striding towards him.

"What's going on? I'm paged for a consult, you say no don't come down we'll bring her up to you don't appear? I'm sure you like to run our ER in as much chaos and confusion as possible when Kerry isn't here but you don't mess my OR schedule around. So let's hear it."

"She wasn't critical when she came in, her sats dropped, he had to intubate her so we brought her back, the cords were obscured. It was a tricky intubation.

"Tricky intubation."Romano nodded.

"Yes." Mark said tiredly." But she's ready to go now I had carter page you to save you coming down."

"Oh well that's very thoughtful of you! Thank you Mark for pissing me around then having the courtesy to save me from coming down to fire your ass!"

"Doctor Romano..."

"No look. I've just had to move a patient waiting to have a kidney stone removed to three hours from now to fit your person in. Have you ever had a kidney stone Doctor Greene?"

Mark drew himself up to his full height and glared at Romano in an annoyed, impatient way. "No I can't say I have."

"Well I have and let me tell you it's not a pleasant experience. This had better not happen again." Romano said, his arms folded, completely un-intimidated by the other doctor. He turned and marched back to the gurney a confused looking carter was pushing.

Elizabeth walked past him, looking between each man.

"Lizzie."Romano said as he followed the gurney. A few moments later he could be hared yelling abuse at carter.

"Well Roberts in a good mood this after noon." She said as she approached mark. She reached up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Have you time for lunch?"

Mark smiled. The accent got him every time, he breathed in the smell of her hair as she kissed him. His annoyance with Romano forgotten.

"He's a jerk." Mark admitted. "And actually I do I was about to go on a break. Just give me a minute to put this back." He said lifting the chart in his hand.

She smiled her wide very British smile. Radiant. He decided. As they headed to the admit desk. Mark got rid of the chart and tapped abbey on the shoulder.

"I'm going for a bit of lunch. Ms. Ecnecs in curtain 3 can go home as soon as she has her IV removed."

"Alright." She said and wandered off to do so.

"Page me if you need me." He called back as he and Elizabeth headed towards the ambulance bay and Doc Magoos

Leo sighed and banged his head gently off his locker. His dropped his Biology book into it and stood, liking the feeling the cold metal produced on his forehead.

"I take it Bio sucked as much as Spanish did." Ria said calmly.

"Well it wasn't really fun, if you know my meaning" Tony said, he wrapped his hands around his own book and rocked a bit on the balls of his feet.

"Well that's what you two wiz kids get. Should act like us normal folk and you wouldn't have to do the hard stuff." Alex joked poking his twin in the ribs.

Leo closed his locker. "We better move calculus now and we have that quiz. Mrs Harkins won't let anyone late into her class."

The friends moved off walking at as steady pace. "How many AP classes are you taking Leo?" Billie asked.

Leo glanced at her and grinned. "4. Bio, Chem., Physics B and history." He stated proudly. "Tony's doing the three sciences with me."

Alex put his hand on his brothers' shoulder." Yeah and they'll go to med school, be a great set of surgeons and leave us little folk in the band without them."

Tony's brow creased. "Actually while the realm of surgery does hold a certain appeal it is not something I would feel utterly comfortably with. After all only 20 of the medical students, graduating who apply for surgery get a placement. Now General practise is where the real money opportunities lie."

As always, when one of the twin's speeches ended, everyone remained silent. Until Ria finally said.

"Seriously Anthony you need to stop reading those statistics. You scan?"

The others chuckled and he gave a weak smile and shrug.

"Anyway." Leo said, diverting the attention away from Tony. "I don't want to be a doctor. I see enough of them and you guys know how I feel about Doctors."

"I thought that was getting better?"

"It is. But its still I duno just. I don't know. Uncle Mark thinks that it'll help. You know volunteering this summer. Which is why he's making me volunteer."

"Aww purty...Leo the candy stiper. Gunna get a hat and a pinnie and everything?"

Leo swung his backpack at Alex grinning. "Shut up."

"Well I like boys in pink. Looks sexy" Billie added. And the teasing onslaught began, only to be broken by the cross looking teacher at the door they were heading to.

"Hurry up you five! The test is about to begin!"

They hurried into their seats trying hard to hide their smiles.

"You're kidding!" Mark exclaimed, his mouth full of cheese cake.

"No." Elizabeth smiled. "He told me this morning. Apparently the press will be huge after all it's a local school and it's raising money for the paediatric ward. We'll finally get the new wing built if all goes to plan and it'll have four bands playing. Two relatively famous or so im told one local and the other the winner of the battle of the bands at the school."

"Leo's friends are entering. But that's great and you're getting to run it?"

"Oh really is he entering too? And yes Romano couldn't deal with the pressure, so as his associate it falls on me."

"Hasn't said. But that's great Elizabeth It's really great."

He held her hand over the table for a moment, the two of them blushed and she looked away, he removed his hand quickly feeling slightly awkward yet smiling. A pager sounded.

"It's mine. It's Leo's school. "he told her before she could move, and he got to his feet quickly. "Can we have the check please?"

Leo sat and stared at the paper in front of him, tapping his pencil on his brace slightly. He looked up at the clock. 10 minutes left and he still had 5 problems to do. Normally School was a breeze. The AP classes were a challenge. French was a walk, he was already fluent in it and calculus well…you had to have a grasp of clac to do physics. But today had been a no-brainer day.

He looked the quiz through again, 30 problems in total. The first 25 have been fine, not too much trouble. Hard but he had studied well for this quiz and it had paid off. He flicked back and ignoring the question eluding him finished the rest of the paper before returning to it.

25) Let

Now if _an_, _bn_, _cn_, and _dn_ are integers such that

Let

What is BCD as a fraction in lowest terms?

He read it over again. For some reason, his mind was an utter blank; it didn't make the least bit of sense. He looked up at the clock again; with less then three minutes left he had no chance of working it out. Resolving to let it be he jotted down a semi answer, ignoring the request for working, and looked around the class.

Billie sat mouthing to herself as she counted, her face screwed up in concentration. In front of her Ria looked the picture of calm as always, writing something. Turning he looked across the room at Alex, his head was bent scribbling furiously his eyes darting to the clock every moment or so. A few seats behind him sat Tony, sitting his paper closed and his hand on it. That was strange. Leo's brow furrowed and he followed Tony's gaze. Just next to him a boy wearing a leather jacket sat, his eyes glowering as he stared Tony down. Leo shook his head as the boy mouthed something at Tony who copied Leo's gesture. And shook his head.

The boy in leather made a motion with his hand.

"Mister Anderson. Did you have a question?" the teacher voice rang out shrilly.

"No Miss."

"Well kindly return to your paper, there is enough time for you all to finish your last answer of nicely."

Some people looked up; others increased the speed of their scribbling. And Leo watched the boy make another set of gestures.

"MISTER ANDERSON!" the class jumped as one, the teacher stormed up through the rows of desks and held her hand out. The boy looked at her for a moment then with an ugly scowl handed his paper over.

"I believe that talking and signalling during an examination is something I told you not to do or didn't you listen to my instructions?"

"I listened."

"Well then you would have also heard that I would disqualify anyone who I caught doing just that." She took the paper in each hand and ripped it in half to prove her point. "You will receive an F for this quiz Mister Anderson and detention tomorrow evening. Perhaps then you will learn to do as you are told."

The boy stared wide eyed then gave Tony a look of utter loathing. The bell rang mercifully and the rest of the class got to its feet to hand the paper in. Leo shuffled to the front. Dropped his paper into the tray and left the room, waiting for the others. Tony hurried past him, ignoring him.

"What the hell was that about?" Alex demanded.

"I duno, I think he wanted to see the rest of his paper or something and Tony said no."

"He did."Ria said helpfully." He was copying Tony all the way through but he wasn't quick enough and when he looked up again Tony had done and closed his paper."

Billie looked outraged. "Was he threatening him?"

Leo looked towards the bottom of the hall where Tony was walking; he exited through the door and out into the sunshine. "Come on." He told the others and raced after him.

The light was blinding. Bright and hot as they burst through the doorway. Leo raised his hand and looked around while his eyes adjusted, spots dancing before them. Tony was no-where in sight.

"Did he leave?"

"No. Our Moms picking us up today..."

The sounds of scuffling reached Leo's ears and he took off towards it the others closely following. They rounded the corner in time to see a group of three leather clad teens, two of them holding Tony by the arms while the other hit him.

"Couldn't have just let me see could you no. had to be brave...Now ive got an F! You better hope that I don't get thrown off the team for this you stupid geek!" His friends Dropped Tony, who crumpled and huddled on the floor. Leo dropped hic back pack and stepped in front of his friend as they laughed.

"Leave him alone Tommy."

"Oh god it's more of them. This doesn't concern you frenchie stay out of it."

"It concerns me all right. I'm not going to stand by and let you bully my friends. Back off."

Alex growled and threw his back pack down. Tommy's cronies cracked their knuckles menacingly and both Ria and Billie hurried forward to help Tony to his feet.

"Oh...well I'm afraid I don't share your view here frenchie...so unless you move yourself ill have to go through you. I have un-finished business with him."

Leo set his feet and raised his eyebrows. "Really."

Tony wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth his hands shaking. "Leo...dont its ok...leave it..."

"Oh Leo don't. Leave it...whats he going to do?"

"I've told you to back off. Just go home Tommy. Next time study. Tony hasn't got anything to say to you and nor do we."

Alex gripped both his, Leo's and his brother's backpacks tightly and growled again.

"Well sorry to say this but you just made my list. I'm going to make your life a hell here frenchi...so bad youll want to go back to France...that's if you get there... I mean do they send coffins? I guess we could ask someone who knows."

Leo shook his head and turned away. "'Mon guys." However before he had so much as moved, a hand gripped his shoulders and spun him. Without thinking he drew back his fist and felt it collide squarely with Tommy's chin. The other missed its target and hit Leo's cheek bone causing a small explosion of pain. Before anyone knew what was happening they were on the ground pounding at each other a small group quickly surrounding them chanting;

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"


End file.
